Talk:NightClan
"You did! Great! I'm so proud." Stonepaw's mew was coveted by happiness, a stiff purr stuck in her throat. "We can finally hunt together now, as sisters! Smokestar will be so happy for us." She chimed, nudging her sister's flank forward. "I know the best spot for us to hunt," Stonepaw paused, raising a paw as if she was gesturing somewhere. "Right next to that small river!" She squeaked as she tumbled out of the entrance, hopping along as she padded. --Stonepaw Padding along her sister, Snowpaw asked. "What are we going to catch today?" She thought "Fish? But we can't dish Host." ~Snowpaw ((Dapple, is Stonepaw not a member?)) Ripple of MoonClan 22:51, May 4, 2015 (UTC) ((yes, Stonepaw will be. I am just trying to figure out how many warriors I can assign as mentors to apprentices.)) - Dapplefrost022|Wall 00:25, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Sungaze looked around the camp. There were still a few cats around, so she decided it was time for her to make an annoument. She jumped onto the Highrock, summoning a yowl for the cats to gather. She waited patiently, feeling nervous of the opinions and wonders of the others. ((So any cat that I add on the NightClan page in a bit is allowed to roleplay. I think it's time we got back to business.)) - Dapplefrost022|Wall 14:18, June 3, 2015 (UTC ((Yay! I've waited forever!)) Snowpaw looked up in confusion from hunting. ((Ripple, let's get rid of the "magical mind powers.)) " Stonepaw come on! Sungaze is calling a meeting for some reason!" She bounded back to camp, expecting her older sister to follow.~Snowpaw Stonepaw blinked a couple of moments before pelting after her sister. Sitting next to her white-pelted sister, the apprentice exhaled, her paws tingled with excitement as she gazed up at Sungaze. I thought Smokestar was the leader! 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 00:37, June 4, 2015 (UTC) "Cats of NightClan! It seems that our leader has disappeared and we haven't communicated with the other clans for moons now. It's time we got back on our feet and became NightClan once more." She said this as loud as she could, hoping some cats would support her on this. Perhaps they would see her right. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 13:13, June 6, 2015 (UTC) (Btw, I'll make up Hawksight and Tigerfire's descs soon, I've had no time to atm.) Hawksight and Tigerfire looked up at Sungaze, Hawksight -- the more calmer and collected out of the two brothers -- spoke up, "Yes, Smokestar has seemingly abandoned us. And because of this two of our own died: Lionheart and Darkkit. We must act now if we wish our clan to survive." he said calmly, Tigerfire then spoke up "I agree with my brother, we have to act now before the other clans think we're dead and take our land!" he said. --- Hawksight & Tigerfire (Speaking of taking land. Dapple I just wanted to let you know that Thunderclan has been hunting all their prey lately in the abandoned mine shaft inside nightclan territory. So there would be scent everywhere near there.)Whitestar 13:47, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Snowpaw nodded. "I think Sungaze should be our leader!" She held her head high thinking others would follow. "You are a brave cat. I think you deserve it." She looked at her tabby sister to see if she would agree.~Snowpaw Steampaw, only partially listening, weaved her way through the crowds, her eyes round with worry. Where were her father and brother? Were they ok? "Coalpaw!" She called out in a silent hiss, her gaze darting from place to place. Though growing frustrated with her unsuccessful search, Steampaw felt very worried and stressed. She already lost her mother, she couldn't lose her brother and father as well!Silverstar 16:42, June 6, 2015 (UTC) ((White, I'd assume because later I would take my cats for a patrol to place the new borders.)) Sungaze felt pride upon herself. These cats were approving of her idea and thoughts. She leaped down to talk to NightClan face to face, "If I become leader, I do want to be able to choose a deputy." - Dapplefrost022|Wall 22:13, June 6, 2015 (UTC) "Of course! What clan doesn't have a deputy!" She asked and nudged Stonepaw gently. "Anyways, we need mentors." ~Snowpaw Blacksky slid out of the nursery to join the crowd, but decided to stay a little way away from it. Now that Darkkit had passed, Blacksky had practically no use in the Clan; she had no ability to hunt, or fight, and there were no kits in the nursery to look after. "The decision needs to be made soon. We can't afford any weakness now that we're back in business." ~Blacksky "Co-Coalpaw, Fogstorm!" Steampaw continued to weave her way through the crowd, growing more and more worried. Had they not survived, since the Clan was without a leader? She hadn't seen them since late yesterday, and didn't know what she would do without them. Ever since the death of their mother, their father, Fogstorm, had taken care of them, raising them into fine apprentices. If they don't show up soon, not only will I freak, but Coalpaw might miss a ceremony that may announce his mentor! (Which will be his father)Silverstar 00:25, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Hawksight remained quiet, Tigerfire also remained quiet. --- Heroic Stonepaw uncomfortable shifted her paws, sitting down on her haunches. The she-cat exhaled, her glance throwing over to her sister. The grey-pelted molly smiled, leaning over to gently lap her sister's ear. "I know, she will make a great leader. But, what about our mother? She wasn't just leader, she was also our mother..." Stonepaw clenched her teeth, staring at her paws as she swished her tail. It was time for a change, but Stonepaw wasn't ready for it. She straightened her spine, her whiskers twitching as she watched their new gallant leader. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 03:28, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Snowpaw shook her head , tears welling in her eyes. "Don't you see?" Her voice shattered. "Stonepaw, Smokestar doesn't care about us anymore. She left us." She hiccuped on her sadness. "She left us." She repeated in a sister voice leaning on her sister's comfort and letting a tear dribble down her eye.~Snowpaw Sungaze sat down. She took a moment to think. She wanted to pick Tigerfire as her deputy. He was a strong cat and he had ambitions, but then Hawksight was calm and had wise thoughts. Sungaze had more of a vision of a strong clan. One clan that every cat would make sure to keep away from. She opened her eyes and stood up, "Hawksight, you're going to stay in charge of the clan until I return. Tigerfire, I think you will be NightClan's new deputy." As she said this, she was already getting ready to pad away and out of camp, when she realized, they didn't have a medicine cat. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 00:27, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Blacksky bit her lip, her paws fumbling around. "You think?" she muttered, not loud enough for Sungaze to hear. Or at least, the queen hoped not. ~Blacksky "When I return from my encounter with StarClan, I will make up my mind then." She didn't know who had questioned her, but still, she responded to the anonymous question from NightClan. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 00:49, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Hawksight bowed his head respectfully, as if saying 'thanks'. Meanwhile Tigerfire was basically shining with confusion, pride and surprise, "I did not expect that." Tigerfire whispered to Hawksight. "Well, I did, you are strong, young and have a lot of potential. You have the beginnings of a leader at least, and in these times we need a strong deputy." Hawksight whispered back to his brother. --- Hawksight & Tigerfire (Ugh, I'm having trouble adding their descs to the page, may someone do it for me? There are their descs: Hawksight - A light brown tom with a tiger pattern of stripes and golden eyes. Tigerfire - A dark brown tom with a tiger pattern of stripes and amber eyes.) ((Beta VisualEditor sucks, so you have to use classic editor to edit the page.)) Blacksky gave a sideways glance at Tigerfire and Hawksight. "Congratulations," she meowed, a sharp, disapproving tone in her voice. ~Blacksky "What's your problem?" Tigerfire asked, his tone was questioning but otherwise netural. "Is there a problem, Blacksky?" Hawksight asked. --- Tigerfire & Hawksight The black she-cat snorted and looked away. "Nothing, Tigerfire." ~Blacksky "Blacksky, if I am to be the deputy, I need to know if you have a problem with me or not." Tigerfire replied. --- Tigerfire Blacksky's yellow eyes narrowed at him. "Don't be so full of yourself, Tigerfire. My problem with you is that I don't trust you, not to be a great deputy, let alone be a great leader." She lifted off her haunches and glared at him. "So make sure you don't go prancing around with your tail held up high. Someone as brash as you'll be the death of us, I can foresee it. Stupid Sungaze, she should have chosen Hawksight instead..." ~Blacksky Tigerfire simply sighed in annoyance, he walked off and Hawksight followed him. "Don't let her words get to you, brother." Hawksight told Tigerfire. "What if she is right though?" Tigerfire asked. "She's just sore that Darkkit died and the fact she thinks she is useless to the clan, also, remember, I'm here to help you." Hawksight replied. --- Tigerfire & Hawksight Blacksky seethed in anger, hissing and clawing at the ground. Out of stress she grabbed her own leg out of stress and pulled fur out with her claws. Great. Darkkit's dead. He was the only thing in the Clan that made me actually useful! What now? They should just kick me out and be done with it! I'm just another mouth to feed! ~Blacksky Steampaw continued to search for her family members, growing more and more upset. "C-Coalpa-" Before she could finish, a gray-tabby-and-white tom tackled her, growling down at the she-cat. "For StarClan's sake, Steampaw, cut your whining, father and I were just out of camp!" Coalpaw growled before letting his sister up, who let out a sigh of relief. "Gee, it would help if you guys told me you two were going to be out of camp in the morning! You know how I feel when our family members just disappear for hours!"Silverstar 20:42, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Snowpaw wiped her ((fake)) tears and shook her head disapprovingly at Sungaze's choice. "I think Tigerfire is a bit too proud for my liking." She said in a disdainful tone to her sister. "I think a calmer deputy is better." She glanced at Tigerfire's puffed chest and gagged in disgust.~Snowpaw Coalpaw lleft his sister, gazing around curiously as cats spoke of a new deputy and leader. The gray tabby sauntered over to Snowpaw and Stonepaw, cocking his head slightly. "What's going on?" Meanwhile, his father approached his sister, licking her head gently. "We're sorry we didn't tell you sweetie, but we didn't want to wake you." Fogstorm rumbled with a small frown.Silverstar 01:51, June 9, 2015 (UTC)